Té Para Filia
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: OneShot Filia se siente un poco acatarrada, nuestro tramposo preferido se encuentra cerca como siempre y un pequeño dragón antiguo desea ayudar a su guardiana a sentirse mejor. XF


Te para Filia  
  
Lo que no haría un pequeño dragón antiguo por hacer sentir bien a su guardiana.  
  
*******  
  
Notas  
  
Otra vez aquí, haciendo tonterías. Este fic se sitúa luego de Slayers Next, dos años después que el huevo de Valteria eclosiona. Filia sigue en su tienda de Jarras y Mazas con Gravos y Jiras de ayudantes.  
  
Espero que les guste la idea. Flamas constructivas no hay problema, no discriminamos.  
  
*******  
  
La luz de la mañana se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana entreabierta en el cuarto de Filia. Aún yacía en la cama, sin animos de levantarse. Escuchó a lo lejos una vocecita que la llamaba y finalmente tuvo que moverse.  
  
"En un momento bajo Val." dijo adormilada. El pequeño Valteria esperaba con ansias en la cocina a que su guardiana le sirviera el desayuno. Aunque por lo visto Filia aún no lo preparaba.  
  
Se puso un vestido rosa muy pálido, se peinó un poco el cabello y bajó a la cocina, sonriendo levemente al ver al pequeño Val tratando de subirse a la mesa.  
  
"Val... amor, ten cuidado. ¿Qué te he dicho de treparte a la mesa de la cocina?." le dijo entre tierna y autoritaria.  
  
"Mamá, tengo hambre." y se agarraba el estómago.  
  
"No sé dónde metes tanta comida, para tener dos años eres insaciable." Claro que Filia no sabía que a esa edad y siendo un pequeño dragón, Val podía comer mucho más de lo que ella imaginara.  
  
Calentó la leche y preparó una crema. Val la miraba expectante hasta que finalmente Filia le sirvió un plato lleno crema y fresas.  
  
"Espero que Jiras y Gravos puedan venir temprano hoy, no me siento con animos de ir a la tienda." Suspiró Filia.  
  
"Mamá... ¿no tienes hambre?" le preguntó el pequeño alzando la vista de su plato por unos instantes. Se había fijado que Filia no se había servido nada para desayunar y lo usual era que ambos desayunaran juntos.  
  
"No bebé, no tengo hambre. Mamá no se siente bien hoy." le dijo Filia dulcemente.  
  
"¿Estás enferma?." A la pregunta del chiquillo Filia respondió afirmativamente.  
  
"¿Y vas a tomar medicina?"  
  
"Sí Val, me tomaré un té y me sentiré mucho mejor." Filia lo observó, había dejado de comer y sus enormes ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación.  
  
"No te preocupes bebé, estaré bien. ¿Pero qué te parece si hoy te quedas con Tío Jiras y Tío Gravos?" le preguntó Filia  
  
"¿Y podré jugar todo el día con ellos?" preguntó Val con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
"Claro corazón. Pero prometeme que no jugaras con las esferas negras de Tío Jiras, recuerda que son peligrosas y te puedes hacer daño."  
  
"Pero mamá..." gimió el pequeño.  
  
"No Val, eso no, pero puedes jugar con todo lo demás."  
  
El pequeño asintió.  
  
"Ahora déjame prepararme ese té." Filia se levantó y comenzó a buscar en la alacena donde guardaba las hierbas que usaba para el té. Mientras lo hacía un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo insistentemente.  
  
"Xellos, ya sé que estás aquí." dijo con disgusto sin voltearse a mirar.  
  
"Yare, yare, Fi-chan, estamos un poco retrasados hoy." dijo con su habitual sonrisa y sentándose a la mesa para deleite de Val.  
  
"Cómo me gustaría que te retrasaras más que unas simples horas y no me digas Fi-chan" le contestó Filia, llenando la tetera y encendiendo el fuego de la estufa.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, como quieras Fi-chan." La dragona apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada. Xellos podía percibir que Filia comenzaba a enojarse y se dispuso a absorber la energía negativa que emanaba de ella.  
  
"Xellos, ¿por qué vienes tan temprano a mi casa a molestarme?, ¿no tienes algún asunto importante que hacer?" sugirió Filia burlonamente.  
  
"A decir verdad no, y estaba tan aburrido que decidí pasar a ver a mi dragoncilla favorita." lo dijo con su voz habitual, cargada de burla.  
  
"Namagomi, no soy tu dragoncilla." Dijo Filia subiendo la voz, sentía ganas de alcanzar su mazo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo hecho una papilla justo en el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero ni siquiera sentía los animos de arremeterlo, se sentía un tanto débil y somnolienta. Los huesos le dolían un poco y los escalofríos le hacían sentir la piel como cortada.  
  
"Fi-chan, ¿no me invitas a desayunar?, qué mala educación tienes." Xellos fingió ofenderse. Pero Filia no le hizo caso.  
  
"Mamá... ¿puede desayunar con nosotros?" preguntó Val un poco afectado por la discusión que presentía entre ambos adultos.  
  
Filia suspiró, no podía darle un mal ejemplo a Val. Finalmente y con una especie de gruñido, tomó otro plato y le sirvió un plato de crema con fresas a Xellos.  
  
"Muchas gracias Fi-chan... ¿no me deseas buen provecho?" le sonrió tontamente Xellos.  
  
"Buen provecho..." dijo entre dientes y le añadió en su mente *ojalá y te atragantes* aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería, no era como que Xellos pudiera realmente atragantarse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había servido un plato de desayuno cuando sabía que él se alimentaba de sus emociones negativas, mismas que ahora fluían libremente y que no dudaba que el demonio estuviera disfrutando enormemente.  
  
Xellos hizo un excelente trabajo fingiendo comer, lo que entusiasmó a Val para terminar su propio desayuno. Al terminar, Xellos recogió los platos y los puso en el lavamanos, aprovechando que Filia seguía preparándo el té.  
  
Reconoció en la mezcla de hierbas una especie de remedio contra la fiebre. Levantó una ceja sorprendido.  
  
"¿No nos sentimos bien hoy Filia?" le preguntó un poco más serio.  
  
"No es como si te importara." le respondió con su usual rudeza. Pero Val la delató.  
  
"Mamá está enferma, por eso voy a quedarme con Tío Jiras y Tío Gravos y voy a jugar todo el día." dijo Val sonriendo.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, no sabía que una dragona tan agresiva y violenta como tú pudiera enfermarse. Casi diría que las enfermedades huyen de ti." dijo Xellos riendo.  
  
"Yo no soy agresiva o violenta NAMAGOMI" gritó Filia, con los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos.  
  
"Creo que tengo otra opinión al respecto..." pero Xellos no pudo terminar porque Filia había sacado su mazo y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la cocina, mientras su rabo asomaba bajo su falda con su usual lazo rosado.  
  
Val los vio correr por toda la cocina y luego por toda la casa, escuchando cómo Filia gritaba y rompía algunos artefactos domésticos. Mientras sucedía esto, Val tuvo una idea. Se trepó hasta la alacena y comenzó a buscar entre las hierbas de Filia, escogiendo por olfato las que mejor le parecían.  
  
"Mamá se pondrá muy bien pronto." dijo entonando un estribillo y echando en la taza donde Filia se había servido previamente una cantidad exagerada de la mezcla que había escogido. Luego tomó la cuchara y removió la mezcla. Finalmente, se bajó de la alacena y se sentó a la mesa, justo cuando Filia regresaba, practicamente agotada, sin haber logrado atinarle una sola vez al demonio.  
  
Xellos apareció sentado nuevamente a la mesa y Filia gruñó audiblemente. Val comenzaba a sentir miedo cuando escuchó que Jiras llamaba a la puerta.  
  
"Mamá, mamá, Tío Jiras ya llegó." dijo emocionado. Filia lo recibió y le pidió que se quedara con Val mientras ella descansaba un poco. Cuando Val y Jiras se fueron y la conmoción terminó, Filia regresó a la cocina.  
  
"Aún estás aquí." Lo dijo más que preguntarlo.  
  
"Pero Fi-chan, no pensarás que te dejaré aquí sola cuando estás tan enferma." contestó Xellos con fingida preocupación.  
  
"Namagomi." murmuró Filia mientras tomaba la taza de té y la llevaba a la mesa. "¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?"  
  
"¿Y perderme de todas tus dulces emociones negativas?, eres muy egoísta Fi- chan. Pero qué se puede esperar de un dragón dorado." le dijo Xellos moviendo su dedo en forma de reproche.  
  
Filia maldijo entre dientes, pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo con Xellos, sólo deseaba que la dejara sola y poder irse a descansar un poco. Pero mientras Xellos estuviera en los alrededores, no podría, no confiaba en él.  
  
Filia acercó la taza a sus labios y sorbió un poco del té. Le pareció que estaba algo fuerte.  
  
"Deberías descansar Fi-chan." le dijo Xellos, con aquella expresión que la infuriaba.  
  
"Como si realmente te importara si me siento bien o mal." le contestó sarcástica.  
  
"Claro que me importas Fi-chan, si te pasara algo no podría encontrar otro dragón dorado como tú." le sonrió.  
  
"Tampoco es como si quedaran muchos... ¿o no lo recuerdas?" le dijo Filia en el mismo tono de sorna.  
  
"Ohh Filia, no me digas que aún estás resentida por esa tontería." le respondió Xellos sin perder la compostura.  
  
"Hijo de..." lo miró llena de furia, sus delicadas manos temblando mientras sujetaba la taza de té. Xellos absorbió toda su furia sin dejar de sonreir. Realmente estaba furiosa, más que cuando lo persiguió por toda la casa. Pero no era su furia habitual. Normalmente era más fuerte, ese día las emociones de Filia estaban empañadas por un manto de cansancio.  
  
Con dificultad logró que sus manos dejaran de temblar y tomó un buen sorbo de té. Ahora realmente sintió que el té estaba demasiado fuerte. Puso la taza sobre la mesa y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos.  
  
Xellos le notó la mirada como perdida y la observó dejando su sonrisa. Filia tenía sus manos sobre la mesa, en un gesto más que casual, como para mantener el balance. "¿Fi-chan?" le dijo un poco serio. Filia no le contestó, parecía como en un trance. "¿Filia?"  
  
Unos segundos más tarde Filia salía del trance, con una mirada tonta.  
  
"¿No te parece que es un hermoso día?" le dijo la dragona con la mirada perdida mientras tomaba un tercer sorbo del té. Xellos la observó atentamente.  
  
"Claro que es un hermoso día. Pero deberías descansar." Levantó la mano en ademán de tocarle la frente pero Filia le tomó la mano antes.  
  
"Vamos de paseo Xel-kun." le dijo con voz aniñada.  
  
"Xel-kun?" pero no pudo protestar porque la dragona lo arrastraba afuera sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta de la casa.  
  
"Bien, te acompañaré si así lo deseas Fi-chan, además, no me dejas otra opción." Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Caminaron largo y tendido, Filia parecía flotar, disfrutando todo el paisaje sin soltar la mano de Xellos. Cada vez que el demonio intentaba tocar la frente de Filia ella encontraba una excusa para escabullirse. De la furia que usualmente la embargaba cuando él se econtraba cerca no quedaba nada.  
  
"Fi-chan... es extraño que estés tan contenta." Le dijo algo irónico.  
  
"¿Es que acaso no puedo estarlo?" Le contestó en una especie de cancioncilla la dragona.  
  
"¿No te molesta que esté yo aquí contigo?"  
  
"Claro que no Xel-kun, al contrario, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo." dijo mientras bailaba suavemente alrededor del demonio.  
  
Xellos la observaba perturbado. "¿Estás segura que te sientes bien Fi- chan?"  
  
"Claro que sí tonto. ¿Bailamos?" le dijo juguetona mientras se le colgaba del cuello.  
  
Si hubiera tenido corazón estaba seguro que se le habría detenido, Filia estaba pegada a él. Su calor le provocaba abrazarla. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el calor de Filia casi le quemaba. De inmediato aprovechó para verificar su temperatura.  
  
"Filia, estás asando en fiebre." Casi gritó. "Debemos regresar."  
  
"No quiero regresar Xel-kun." Pero Filia se sentía cada vez más débil.  
  
"Vamos pequeño dragón." Dijo Xellos tomándola en brazos. Filia instintivamente recostó su cabeza del pecho de Xellos y casi de inmediato quedó dormida.  
  
Desapareció y apareció en el cuarto de Filia. La colocó en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas. No entendía lo que le sucedía a la dragona. Si en la mañana se sentía mal, por qué de repente actuaba tan extraño. Justo después de haber tomado el té...  
  
De inmediato apareció en la cocina donde aún yacía la taza de té sobre la mesa. Se la acercó a los labios y probó un poco. De inmediato sintió nauseas. Llevó la taza al lavamanos y fue vertiendo su contenido. No bien había vaciado la taza un poco se percató que estaba casi hasta la mitad lleno de hierbas. Levantó una ceja.  
  
Observó a su alrededor buscando alguna señal del responsable, nada. Abrió la alacena y comenzó a mirar los frascos. Todos estaban nitidamente rotulados y en perfecto orden, excepto uno. Tomó el frasco y leyó.  
  
"Felicidad... mezcle una pizca con dos medidas de agua caliente para alejar la depresión." Abrió los ojos al notar que la tapa del frasco estaba llena de crema.  
  
"Val..."  
  
Regresó a donde había dejado a Filia pero no estaba en ninguna parte.  
  
"¡Filia!" Llamó por toda la casa, buscó en todas partes pero no la halló. Regresó al cuarto y se percató de que la ventana estaba abierta. Suspiró profundamente.  
  
"Este va a ser un día largo." Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.  
  
*******  
  
"¡¡Filia!!... ¡labios de lagartija!, dragona sobrepesada, ¿dónde estás?" Llamaba sin obtener respuesta.  
  
Después de media hora, escuchó gritos y sintió una oleada de pánico cerca de la villa. Cuando se dirigía hacia la fuente del pandemonio, pudo ver un destello dorado refulgir entre los árboles cercanos. De inmediato reconoció a Filia en su forma de dragón.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, querida Filia... ¿cómo es posible que aún te queden fuerzas para transformarte?" Y al instante desapareció, volviendo a aparecer flotando al lado de Filia.  
  
"¿Hey, Filia, cuál es la prisa?" Preguntó sonriendo.  
  
"La vida es maravillosa... La vida es maravillosa... Canta conmigo Xel- kun." Dijo alegremente la dragona.  
  
Una oleada de felicidad que por poco le hace perder el balance lo golpeó. Subió más de lo normal sus defensas.  
  
"Yare, yare, Fi-chan, ¿por qué no regresamos a casa?" Le dijo algo mareado aún.  
  
"Pero el día es tan hermoso..."  
  
"Claro Fi-chan, pero... podemos hacer otras cosas igual de interesantes." Le dijo con un tono malicioso.  
  
"¿Te quedarás conmigo Xel-kun?" Preguntó de repente la dragona.  
  
"Pues... sólo si regresamos a la casa."  
  
La dragona asintió y cambió el curso de su vuelo. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa, Filia descendió y se transformó nuevamente. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta Filia perdía el balance. Xellos se sorprendió a sí mismo atrapándola antes de que cayera la piso.  
  
"¿Fi-chan?" Preguntó un poco aturdido cuando la dragona felizmente se acurrucó por segunda vez en su pecho. Realmente no tenía por qué preocuparse por una tonta dragona. Había matado tantos durante la guerra de los demonios. Había visto los que quedaban, ninguno se hubiese atrevido a molestarlo, lo sintió en el pánico y el terror que emanaban. Milgazia y Saichuro habían ordenado que ninguno osara cruzarse en su camino.  
  
Sólo habían sido ordenes... Sin embargo le parecían tan hermosos cuando llenaban el cielo, como una enorme nube de oro. Filia era muy joven, no había participado en aquella batalla. En realidad, no había visto un dragón dorado tan joven desde hacía mucho tiempo y encima de ello que se atreviera a desafiarlo tan seguido.  
  
"Hace un poco de frío Xel-kun." La voz de Filia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus enormes ojos azules se notaban opacos.  
  
"Vamos adentro. Pero esta vez te quedarás en la cama, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Hai..." dijo con voz cansada.  
  
La llevó hasta el cuarto y la puso en la cama nuevamente. Filia seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules.  
  
"¿Sucede algo querida Filia?" Le preguntó al cabo de un rato con su sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
  
"Pareces al principe encantado..." le dijo sonriendo como una chiquilla.  
  
"¿Entonces ya no soy un sucio demonio, mentiroso, sediento de sangre que se alimenta del dolor?" Sonrió sarcásticamente.  
  
"Esa es la parte encantada... Si no fuera por eso serías todo un príncipe."  
  
"Vaya, vaya, querida Filia, ¿y cómo es eso?"  
  
Filia le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y se sentara al lado de ella en la cama. Xellos obedeció.  
  
"Eres... educado, inteligente... alto... fuerte y poderoso..." El sacerdote sonrió levemente.  
  
"También tu sonrisa es hermosa y tus ojos... cuando los tienes abiertos... son perfectos."  
  
"Son ojos de demonio querida Filia." Le comentó.  
  
"Son hermosos... Nunca antes vi unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos." Suspiró.  
  
"Me sorprende escucharlo de ti, querida Filia." Dijo un poco incómodo.  
  
"Ábrelos, por favor." Se lo pidió suplicante. Lo meditó unos segundos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaban muy serios y tenían un brillo extraño en ellos. Mientras estaban cerrados y con aquella sonrisa daban una apariencia de inocencia y felicidad, pero abiertos, le daban seriedad, y si consrvaba la sonrisa, un aire maléfico lo envolvía.  
  
"Perfectos." Reiteró.  
  
"¿Por qué no tratas de descansar un poco Filia?" Dijo un poco ruborizado.  
  
"¿Te irás cuando me duerma?" Le preguntó timida.  
  
"¿Realmente quieres que me quede?" Filia asintió, pero Xellos sabía que era sólo el efecto del té.  
  
"Entonces me quedaré." Le respondió sonriendo.  
  
No tardó en quedarse dormida. La fiebre había cedido un poco cuando Jiras regresó con el pequeño Val. Al ver a Xellos desconfió de inmediato.  
  
"¿Dónde está la jefa?" Preguntó con evidente sospecha.  
  
"Tío Jiras, si mal no recuerdo." Dijo Xellos sin inmutarse. "Filia-chan está descansando... literalmente."  
  
"¿Qué le sucede a la jefa?" Dijo un tanto preocupado mientras Val entraba a la casa.  
  
"Tengo hambre Tío Jiras." Gimió el pequeño.  
  
"Por qué no vas a la cocina y Tío Jiras y yo te alcanzamos en un momento." Le dijo Xellos sonriendo.  
  
"Hecho." Dijo el pequeño y salió directo hacia la cocina, pensando en alcanzar las galletas que Filia tenía guardadas en lo alto de la alacena.  
  
Cuando estuvo fuera de alcance Jiras fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Si le has hecho algo a la jefa..."  
  
"Yare, yare, señor Jiras, no hay necesidad de ponernos dificiles. Filia está descansando, pasé un poco de trabajo convenciéndola dado que esta mañana cierto dragón antiguo vertió en su té una cantidad excesiva de hierbas."  
  
Jiras abrió los ojos muy grandes. "¿Val?" El demonio asintió.  
  
"No quisiera tomarme el atrevimiento, pero en este caso, quería saber si usted y Gravos pueden quedarse esta noche con el pequeño Val. Así estarían más tranquilos y Filia podría continuar descansando."  
  
El hombre zorro lo miró con cierta duda.  
  
"Sería una pena que un inocente dragoncillo fuera pervertido con mi maligna influencia." Sonrió ampliamente y Jiras apretó los dientes.  
  
"Pero es muy dificil pervertir a un dragón adulto, menos cuando ni siquiera está despierto. En todo caso... no sería prudente eliminar a la guardiana del dragón antiguo antes que se complete el desarrollo del pequeño." añadió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
"¡¡Tío Jiras, Tío Xellos, tengo hambre!!" Se escuchó una vocecilla desde la cocina. El hombre zorro se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina. No confiaba en el sacerdote del Ama de las Bestias, se llevaría al pequeño Val, pero le pediría a Gravos que se mantuviera cerca de la casa por si la jefa lo necesitaba.  
  
Xellos había preparado la cena, la verdad, había ido a la villa y comprado algunas provisiones para la cena. Cuando Val terminó de comer subió a su cuarto y empacó algunas cosas con la ayuda de Jiras. Antes de irse, Jiras le echó un vistazo a su jefa, quien dormía placidamente. Finalmente se fueron.  
  
Xellos se dirigió a la cocina y dejó todo en orden, tal y como Filia lo dejara en la mañana. Puso la teterá en el fuego y mezcló cuidadosamente las mismas hierbas que viera a Filia usar en el té de la mañana. Pensando un poco, Filia debía estar hambrienta, si sólo había tomado un té en la mañana. Acomodó parte de la comida que trajera de la villa y algo del té en una bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto de Filia.  
  
Filia dormía tranquilamente, hasta que sintió una voz conocida llamándola. Abrió lentamente los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía. Alzó la cabeza un poco y pudo verlo claramente.  
  
"Namagomi." Susurró. Xellos abrió los ojos repentinamente, el sobrenombre no le gustaba para nada. Pero de inmediato puso su sonrisa más tonta.  
  
"Fi-chan... al fin despiertas. Debes tener hambre." Dijo acercándo la bandeja.  
  
Filia lo miraba sin articular palabra. Miró con sospecha la comida.  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Filia, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, no quedan muchos..."  
  
"...dragones para satisfacer tu morbosidad." Filia terminó la frase con una amarga sonrisa.  
  
"Yare, yare... Siempre tan dulce mi querida Filia." Dijo lleno de sarcasmo. "Preferiría que aún estuvieras bajo los efectos del té que te preparó Val, es cierto que tanta felicidad me revuelve el estómago, si lo tuviera, pero tenías mejor genio y más educación."  
  
Lo miró llena de rabia, pero trató de controlarse, seguía débil y aparentemente Xellos había hecho un gran esfuerzo por ayudarla.  
  
"Gracias..." Dijo siseando.  
  
"De nada, querida Filia. Será mejor que comas antes que se enfríe. Espero haber preparado el té correctamente esta vez."  
  
Filia comió en silencio y bebió el té al final. El demonio lo había preparado correctamente. Cuando terminó, Xellos le retiró la bandeja y la puso a un lado. La ex-sacerdotiza se sentía un poco incómoda, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había hecho y lo que le había dicho al demonio. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada y el rubor en las mejillas no ayudaba.  
  
"¿Fiebre otra vez Fi-chan?" Le preguntó colocándole la mano en la frente. Filia se ruborizó profundamente. No entendía qué le sucedía. La cercanía de Xellos la estaba mareando. El sacerdote se quitó el guante para sentir mejor si Filia tenía fiebre y Filia sintió la frescura de su mano contra su piel afiebrada aún.  
  
El demonio sonrió maliciosamente y Filia le retiró la mano de un golpe.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Fi-chan, ya no soy un príncipe encantado.?" Le dijo en tono de burla. "O es que ya terminó el hechizo en que te encontrabas?" Se acercó un poco más.  
  
Filia lo observaba, ciertamente su mente se encontraba un poco irracional, seguramente la fiebre. Xellos se le acercaba, como era su costumbre para fastidiarla. Pero ella sólo podía ver sus ojos y sus labios acercándose. En cualquier otro momento hubiera alargado su mano y buscado bajo sus faldas, en la liga de acero donde colgaba su mazo y lo hubiera volado por los aires.  
  
Pero no podía pensar claramente.  
  
"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Dijo mientras pasaba la suya mojando sus labios.  
  
Demasiado cerca, pensaba Filia, su corazón latía a mil por hora y cerró los ojos muy apretados por unos segundos.  
  
"Tal parece que el mucho pensar finalmente ha agotado tu cabecita." Le dijo burlonamente.  
  
En esos instantes Filia abrió los ojos y capturó los labios del demonio con los suyos, atrapándolo desprevenido. El demonio se agitó un poco antes de comprender lo que sucedía. Sentía que la boca de Filia ardía sobre la suya. Con un murmullo de placer respondió al beso de la dragona.  
  
Cuando Filia terminó el beso, se le quedó viendo algo confundida por su propia reacción.  
  
"¿Filia?" Ella simplemente se recostó de las almohadas. Era ahora o nunca, y si cualquier cosa salía mal, bien podría echarle la culpa al té que Val le había preparado.  
  
"Te arrepentirás en la mañana." Le dijo Xellos en forma de advertencia.  
  
"Seré la única que se arrepienta. No creo que te arrepientas, aún cuando todo salga mal."  
  
"Tienes razón, no tengo conciencia." Le dijo maliciosamente.  
  
"Eres un maldito bastardo." Le susurró Filia.  
  
"Un maldito bastardo que se aprovechará de la indefensa damita perfecta. Qué conveniente querida Filia. Pasar la noche con un demonio tiene sus ventajas ¿no lo crees?" Filia se tensó levemente pero se tranquilizó de inmediato.  
  
"Ya veremos si haces que me arrepienta en la mañana... sólo que no seas tan buen maldito bastardo en la cama." Le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Fue el turno de Xellos de tensarse.  
  
"Yare, yare Fi-chan. No eres tan tonta como pareces."  
  
"¿Podrías dejar de hablar y demostrarme que estoy equivocada en lo que pienso?"  
  
"Como ordene mi lagartija."  
  
"Nama..." Pero no pudo continuar insultándolo porque Xellos tapó su boca con la suya.  
  
*******  
  
A la mañana siguiente Val llegó muy temprano, Jiras lo había llevado para cerciorarse de que su jefa estuviera bien. Al entrar en la casa se encontraron a Xellos en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Esta vez sí lo estaba preparando él, por lo que había un pequeño tiradero en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
"Buenos días pequeño Val." Lo saludó alegremente. "Jiras... ¿Todo bien?"  
  
"¿Cómo está la jefa?" No se molestó en saludarlo.  
  
"Está muy bien Jiras, puedes subir y cerciorarte por tí mismo." Le contestó Xellos mientras le servía un plato de revoltillo y tostadas al pequeño."  
  
El hombre zorro no se atrevió a dudar de la palabra del demonio, por lo que esperó a que el pequeño Val terminara de desayunar para acompañarlo al cuarto de su guardiana y así no ser tan evidente.  
  
Val saltó sobre la cama y despertó a Filia con un sobresalto.  
  
"¡¡Amo Val!!" Le reprendió Jiras.  
  
"¿Cómo estás bebé, dormiste bien en casa de Tío Jiras?" le saludo Filia algo amodorrada.  
  
"Claro que sí mamá y jugamos todo el día. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy también?" A Jiras no le molestaba el pequeño Val, al contrario, lo adoraba.  
  
"¿Jiras?"  
  
"Claro que puede quedarse jefa, el amo... perdón, el pequeño Val se puede quedar todo lo que desee." Se encontraba un poco más tranquilo al ver que su jefa se encontraba bien.  
  
"Sííí!!!" Gritó Val con entusiasmo. "Voy a llevarme algunos juguetes mamá." Y saltó de la cama. Tras el salió Jiras gritando incoherencias.  
  
"El desayuno está listo querida Filia, cuando quieras puedes bajar." Le comentó Xellos sonriendo.  
  
"Gracias... por todo." Dijo sonrojándose.  
  
El demonio se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Filia no podía apartar la mirada.  
  
"¿Y bien?, ¿estás arrepentida?" Le preguntó Xellos con seriedad.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio mientras Filia continuaba pegada a su mirada.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Bien... ¿eso significa que seguiré siendo tu doctor esta noche también?" Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
"Maldito Namagomi!!" Gritó Filia.  
  
"Oh Filia, debes guardar reposo, es la recomendación de tu doctor. Nada de amanecidas ni de actividades nocturnas." Filia adquirió un curioso tono morado.  
  
"Retiro lo dicho, maldito bast...." pero no pudo terminar porque Xellos le plantó un cálido beso y ya no pudo pensar más.  
  
"Lo dicho querida Filia, debes descansar. Y no creo que sea correcto mentir cuando es obvio que la pasaste muy bien anoche."  
  
Filia meditó unos segundos, realmente se sentía avergonzada. Jugó con las sábanas entre sus manos antes de contestar.  
  
"Tienes razón... Pero ya que mi doctor me ha recomendado descanso, ¿podrías subirme el desayuno?" Le dijo un tanto coqueta.  
  
"Filia-chan... no te aproveches de este pobre demonio." Le dijo pícaramente.  
  
"Son indicaciones del doctor... El doctor más guapo y con los ojos más perfectos que haya visto."  
  
"Nunca conocí a una paciente más aduladora." Le contestó sonriendo mientras le plantaba otro beso.  
  
"Nunca has tenido otra paciente, baka." Le dijo entre risas y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo suavemente.  
  
"Así no te vas a mejorar..." murmuró entre besos.  
  
"No creo que pueda estar mejor..." Y el desayuno se quedó enfriándose sobre la mesa.  
  
*******  
  
Espero les haya gustado, besos a todos, se cuidan. 


End file.
